hyperborea_aocfandomcom-20200213-history
Palius
Name: Palius Arkandith Race: Nemedian Class: Ranger Sex: Male Height: 5'11 Age: 22 Eye Colour: Blue Hometown: Kelbaza, Southern of Grenzkonigreich Activities: A hunter, and scout. Though battle born to be general, he prefered peacefull tranquilities of a hunter. Goals: Simple, and steady, living at a day by day pace, Reclaiming his own thoughts of the current standings of the nation he once belonged to. Traits: Keen, and sharp, with witty banter. Often all to much quiet. Enjoys teasing death, in sense he finds himself close to the devil tempest who at whim would do so. Prejudices: Is not fond of Stygians who follow set, or sacrifice into dark arts, though is not outspoken. Alignment: Good Nuetral Story: Moving forward, step by step the regiment of the north brigade of the Aquilonian army brigade, Before the pirates reign, lead by General Palius, across the valley they march till they reach an opening, a field, adorn of battle, with clad of Purple Lotus flowers everywhere, dancing on the winds the blood covered pedals make almost a mist of blood across the plains. This was the first horror Palius had seen, and one of the first steps towards his escape from his duties. Palius neither hardend warrior nor master of the blade, preferes a bow to stay far away as his enemy as possible. Afraid of the bloodlusts of battle. This day, stood before him friends, countrymen, and many of those who trusted his commands, dead before his own decision to split the company and move an advance two days ahead of them. Bordering lands of Stygia, this was during the first wars of Stygian domination, when there former leader had pressed his control farther and farther north towards Aquilonia. This was a time before Conans reign, while he was still a fugitive blackhearted pirate, when Palius was no more then 14, and barely fit to become a general. Ideals pushed by his father to ensure strong leaders and a strong heir forced him and his brothers to become warriors before they even became men. Before even an ending seen of his mens fate, Stygians under the mark of acheron sieged the battle, taking with them many slaves, including Palius himself. There magic was too sudden and too unbearably brutal for the regiments untrained to be capable to defend against. Palius woke tied to an oar underwater off the shores of Tortage, his brothers in arms may possibly be many of those he meets again yet faces seem un-familiar. Seemingly though he remembers his meaning to the throne, and with the current changes in life, becoming an Immortal from the cursed mark, hes no will to find the changes of what has happend. It is bad enough he lives in an era where his blood is fighting his former kingdom's throne, to where if found by Conan would no doubtly be cast as a traitor. Now, looking back at his memory, Palius is still haunted by red pedals, even though battle hardend, and a mercenary with skills comprehensively growing. He looks towards his comrades, raiding loot off the bodys of scrap skirmishes with Vanir in the Conrach Valley, and look toward a futurue he does not know and may not understand.